


Together Alone

by Turbonic



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Can be taken as friendship or slash, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crying, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loneliness, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-cest, Short, Spoilers, T.K.O.'s kind of in this but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbonic/pseuds/Turbonic
Summary: Having a brain all to yourself gets lonely after a while.





	Together Alone

The collar snaps into place on his neck. It's tight enough that he can feel the cool metal pressing against his skin, but his breathing is unrestricted. K.O. reaches up to adjust it absentmindedly. Now that he's here, he's beginning to have second thoughts.

The glorb in his hand hums enticingly. He can almost feel T.K.O.'s lightning crackling across his skin once again.

Can't hurt to try.

K.O. touches the glorb to the collar, and it slips inside. He's overcome with power.

Electricity floods across his skin. For a brief moment, he finds himself floating in the air, surrounded by a purple aura. When his feet hit the ground again, his power sizzles out, though he can feel it just underneath his skin, waiting for him to call upon it.

His alter's power is back, but his mind doesn't feel any different.

K.O. looks into the water, and the face that greets him is painfully familiar. Purple eyes stare back at him; free from its sweatband, his unruly mane cascades unrestrained down his back. He clenches a clawed fist, staring at his wristbands, now spiked and purple.

He looks like T.K.O. again. But he's not. His mind is still just as K.O. as it had been before.

"Didn't work, huh?" he mutters to himself. Even his voice sounds like T.K.O.'s.

K.O. closes his eyes, but even with the glorb's power aiding him, he cannot reach his mindscape.

"Sorry," he murmurs. He's not sure which part of him is apologizing. Maybe both of them.

He's unable to hold back his tears.


End file.
